N/A
N/A
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic article surveillance (EAS) labels, and more particularly to an EAS label that facilitates insertion into products and product packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are well known in the art, and are typically used for article identification and/or detection. A primary application is theft deterrence or to prevent the unauthorized removal of articles from a controlled area. The EAS systems typically utilize interrogation zones that must be traversed to remove articles from the controlled area. An EAS detectable label is attached to every article that is to be protected. When an unauthorized article removal is attempted, the EAS system detects the label as the article traverses the interrogation zone. The EAS system responds to the detected label with an alarm condition and a preselected action is taken.
If the article removal is authorized, the label can be removed from the article, deactivated so it will no longer be detectable by the EAS system, or diverted around the interrogation zone.
There are several types of EAS labels known in the art which are utilized with different types of EAS systems. One of the primary EAS systems uses a magnetic field in the interrogation zone, and a corresponding magnetomechanical or acoustomagnetic label that is detectable when it is placed within the magnetic field in the interrogation zone. The label includes a magnetic resonator that mechanically vibrates at a predetermined frequency when placed within the interrogation magnetic field. A magnetic biasing material is placed in close proximity to the resonator to magnetically bias the resonator to vibrate at the predetermined frequency. The EAS system receiver detects the predetermined frequency of vibration from the label. A label and EAS system of this type are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,489 to Anderson, III et al.
FIG. 1 illustrates a magnetomechanical EAS label 1 that is similar to the EAS labels sold by the assignee of this application under the brand name xe2x80x9cULTRAxe2x97xafMAX(copyright)xe2x80x9d; such labels provide excellent performance and are in widespread use for theft deterrence. EAS label 1 includes a housing 2 that has a cavity 4 and a flange 6. Housing 2 is at least semi-rigid and can be rigid, and is made of plastic. One or more, magnetic elements or resonators 8, which mechanically vibrates at a predetermined frequency in response to an interrogation magnetic field, as discussed above, is positioned within in cavity 4. Lid 10 is positioned on flange 6 and sealed thereto. Biasing element 12, which is a semi-hard or hard magnetic element that biases magnetic resonator 8 is placed upon lid 10. Adhesive film 14 is then positioned on top of lid 10 and bias 12, and is bonded to flange 6. Several other types of EAS systems are currently in use including RF, microwave, and harmonic systems, but will not be individually described as the magnetomechanical EAS label discussion herein applies equally to other technologies.
Once the EAS label is manufactured, it must be attached to products to be protected. Attachment can be external attachment or internal to a product or product packaging. To reduce the chances of unauthorized label removal, internal label attachment is preferred. Insertable label housings are known, which are small plastic housings into which an EAS label is placed. The housing has a point at one end, and is inserted into objects such as paperboard or cardboard boxes by either manual insertion or through the use of an insertion tool. The housing is used because EAS labels are generally not sufficiently rigid to be pushed into such packages, and are not conventionally manufactured with a point at one end. A significant problem is that the insertable label housing must be large enough to hold an EAS label, and therefore are fairly large in relation to certain products. The size of the label housing presents a problem for internal EAS labeling of certain products, for example music, video, and computer compact discs (CDs). CDs are sold in what are known as xe2x80x9cjewel casesxe2x80x9d, which are rectangular shaped plastic cases that hold the CD, and possibly written material. The jewel cases are typically sealed in plastic wrap. To insert an EAS label into the jewel case, the plastic wrap must first be penetrated. Second, the label must be sized to fit into the plastic case. The label housing is rigid enough, but too big to fit within the jewel case. An EAS label is needed, which can be easily inserted into the packaging of products.
In accordance with the present invention, an insertable electronic article surveillance (EAS) label is provided. The label is of the type having a housing with a cavity; a magnetic resonator disposed in the cavity; a first lid covering the cavity and connected to the housing; a magnetic bias disposed over the cavity and disposed on the first lid; a second lid covering the bias and connected to the first lid. The improvement is characterized by a label member having a relatively narrow overall width dimension, the label is connected to a substrate adapted to have about the same overall width as the label member and having a point at one end, and being relatively rigid for insertion through an exterior layer of plastic wrapping material and into a product packaging, or into a product directly.
The insertable label may alternately be characterized by the housing having a relatively narrow overall width dimension and having a point at one end, the housing being relatively rigid for insertion through an exterior layer of plastic wrapping material and into a product packaging, or into a product directly.
Either of the embodiments above may further be characterized by the insertable label having an overall width dimension of less than about 10 mm. And, the insertable label can be less than about 2.2 mm in a thickness dimension. The housing may have a flange disposed around the perimeter of the cavity where the first lid is connected, and having a relatively narrow width dimension as measured along two sides of said label. The width dimension can be about 0.5 mm along each of the two sides.
Objectives, advantages, and applications of the present invention will be made apparent by the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention.